


(it's always) Sweater Weather with You

by Pyrahus



Series: tiny bursts of galaxies [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrahus/pseuds/Pyrahus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao always knew that Shin-chan was rather peculiar and extraordinarily talented at finding the strangest items (just look at some of the lucky items he has had in the past, and anyone could tell you the same thing). He also knew that Midorima had a poor sense of fashion (any other sane green-haired fellow would have taken one look at the Shuutoku jerseys and applied elsewhere, the “Kings” title be damned). </p><p>Still, even knowing these things, he still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the sight when he stumbled across his boyfriend wearing the ugliest sweater that had ever graced this green earth. At the hospital. The sight of it would probably make Shin-chan's patients even more violently ill than they already were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(it's always) Sweater Weather with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installation into a bigger universe I'm working on called "tiny bursts of galaxies" which is a crossover-fic of KnB, Free! and Haikyuu!! where they've all grown up and are working at their respective careers and lives, many of them having become coworkers and friends. 
> 
> Also, happy birthday to Kuku! This was supposed to be your birthday present. Ahahaha. Ha. Ha.

Takao sometimes swore that Shin-chan was blinder than an entire colony of bats, despite the spectacles that always perched on his nose. Don't get him wrong, he loved the guy but still- _seriously_. 

One of these times was when he decided to go surprise the green-haired man at his clinical rotation. He had made sure to pack extra red-bean cakes for this occasion, knowing that his boyfriend really disliked this particular rotation- pediatrics, and would need something to sustain himself and sweeten his mood on the journey home. Takao liked to think himself as a particularly kind and wonderful partner and he tried to prove it on every occasion. Or at least some occasions. 

It wasn’t that Midorima disliked children really (he even held a baby once and cracked a smile! besides, he doted on his little sister constantly), he just had a hard time with teens. A really hard time. Because he found them difficult. Takao couldn’t begin to imagine where his boyfriend got that idea, considering how pleasant and charming of a person Midorima himself had been, at that age.

Weaving his way through the front desk of the hospital, he waved to the nurses whom he had instantly made friends with during his first visit weeks ago, and made his way to the breakroom where he planned to lounge around until Shin-chan was packed and ready to go home. After sitting around for a while, boredly tapping his fingers against the armrest, he left his bag on the beaten-up couch, shot Shintaro a text (“hey sweet carrot cake, don’t miss me too much, i’m just going exploring ;DDD”) and began to wander the halls. He loved exploring nooks and crannies of this place, partially because he loved to tease Midorima later (“you _work_ here, how could you not know about this room?”) and partially because he loved knowing the people Midorima worked with. He was in the middle of a conversation with one of the nice nurses back at reception about how to improve his own red-bean soup recipe, when he noticed the green-haired man walk out into the hallway out of the corner of his eye.  
Whirling around to call out to him, the words died in his throat when he noticed what Midorima had on under his crisp labcoat.

It was the ugliest piece of clothing he had ever laid his eyes on. The argyle print, which sometimes could look distinguishing was made up of the most unflattering combination of moss-green and chartreuse and Takao couldn’t even imagine where one would get their hands on something that grotesque. And, to top it all off, Shin-chan had somehow found a satiny neon orange tie. It shouldn’t be possible to collect clothing items this terrible, let alone combine them.

So instead of his original greeting (“Helllooooo Doctor!”, which would inevitably be returned with “Not a Doctor yet, Takao, stop false-advertising.”) what came out was this:

“Jesus Christ, Shin-chan, what are you wearing?”

Everyone in the vicinity now turned their attention to this little development. Midorima hadn't been at this hospital long but already, the staff were used to- maybe even looked forward to- the little scenes he and his boyfriend caused occasionally.  
Midorima froze mid-sentence and shot him a glare.

“Hello Takao,” he said in icy tones, “Allow me to finish speaking to this young lady, if you could please. I am. Working.”

Takao panicked, noticing the young girl standing in front of Midorima. Her arm was in a bright purple cast and she was standing with who he assumed to be her mother.

“I’m so sorry,” he replied. “I Just. Shin-chan. Your sweater. It’s awful.”

Midorima’s mouth now had a decided downward tilt at the corners as he handed the girl a prescription sheet.

“Just follow the instructions on the bottle and make sure not to get your cast wet.” he intoned crisply, ignoring Takao.  
The girl – she had to be something like 13 or 14- squinted up at him.

“That guy is right, it is really ugly. And why is your tie orange? You look like a weirdo.”

Midorima’s brows snapped together with a nearly audible click and he reached to push his glasses up (one of his tells for agitation, Takao had learned back in highschool) as the girl’s mother grabbed the back of her daughter’s shirt and apologized profusely. The nurse behind Takao had to cover her giggles with coughs and another quickly found another place he needed to be.

After a very hasty and awkward goodbyes were exchanged, Midorima finally turned around to regard Takao who was trying to look very innocent and very inconspicuous leaning against the wall.

“Kazunari,” he said, almost mildly. “I’ll meet you out at the car.”

"My bag-"

"I will fetch it." Midorima crisply turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway.

Takao gaped at the retreating figure of his boyfriend and nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand clapped his shoulder. Turning, he saw a shorter blond man with deep pink eyes looking at him with sympathy.

"Don’t worry. You’ll get through this. My own boyfriend tried to wear a swimsuit covered in butterflies once to a swim meet."

"Nagisa!"

The blond turned quickly.

"Wait for me Rei-chan!"

Shaking a totally confused, but also amused Takao’s hand quickly, the blond quickly disappeared calling "you'll get through this!" over his shoulder as he ran and grabbed the hand of some blue-haired fellow walking down another hallway.

Takao gawped after the man for a moment before making his way out to his car.

As soon as Midorima had sat down in the passenger seat, Takao turned to his partner, pretending as if he hadn't been tapping his fingers anxiously the entire time.

“Before you say anything, your outfit today is actually hideous and you can’t blame me for saying something because everyone was definitely thinking it.”

Midorima narrowed his eyes, managing to look intimidating, despite being crammed into the passenger seat which was clearly not made to accommodate his long legs, or his basketball physique in general. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Shin-chan.” Takao was aghast as he waved in the vicinity of his boyfriend’s torso. “What is this? Where did you possibly find this?”

“It’s a sweater.” Midorima huffed. “It is thick and serviceable and comfortable for me to wear while working. The hospital's heating system is undergoing maintenance.”

“And the tie?” Takao’s voice lifted with incredulity.

“A lucky item.”

Takao shook his head helplessly and threw his hands in the air.

“Shin-chan what am I supposed to do with you! I’m really sorry for saying it in front of everyone but I’m going through your clothes when we get home, Mister.”

He straightened in his seat and turned the keys in the ignition, while Midorima sighed and dug into the food.

_-S-W-E-A-T-E-R-W-E-A-T-H-E-R-_

If he thought that Midorima was wearing was bad, he had a whole new thing coming after their hasty dinner of soba when they got home.

Standing with various articles scattered around their bedroom, Takao just gapped. How could he have missed this?

Midorima sat on the bed looking harassed.

“I don’t understand what problem you have with my wardrobe.”

“I don’t understand where you are finding all these articles of clothing and how you are bringing them home without me noticing?” Takao indicated a sweater that laid on the floor between them. “Like this one. There are little pompoms on it. In brown and orange. Why does this even exist?”

Midorima shrugged.

“It is very comfortable and no one remarked on it at the hospital last week.”

Takao nearly shrieked at the mental image.

“Do people not like you at work? Did you offend them somehow? You just got there! Why wouldn’t anyone warn you that you looked like a rotting jack’o’lantern?”

Then it sunk in.

“How did I let you walk out the door with these clothes on?” He threw himself on the bed next to Midorima dramatically.

“Your co-workers must think I am the worst boyfriend if I’m letting you go anywhere like this. I did think that Nanami-chan was kind of awkward with me today, she-”

“You are being ridiculous, Kazunari.”

Takao reared up to cradle Midorima’s face in his palms.

“Shin-chan,” he mourned. “No one will notice how beautiful your green eyes and hair are if you keep doing this.”

Midorima’s face reddened and he shoved Takao away, grumbling about Takao’s dementia.

"I’m serious Shin-chan!" Takao protested. "You are totally hot in that nerdy sort of ‘oh-yes-I- _would_ -like-to-schedule-an-appointment-Doctor-McSexy-do-you-have-a-nurse-outfit-with-garters-for-me’ way and the world deserves to appreciate that."

Midorima let out a strangled noise. Finally he muttered into his hands. 

"You aren’t too bad yourself, but never bring up the nurse outfit again. And Namami-san was awkward with you because she thinks you are attractive."

It was Takao's turn to sputter and shoved Midorima, who sniffed in a manner that reminded Takao of an offended cat and turned away. Takao then proceeded to do his best impression of an octopus and climbed atop of his back, because _Shin-chan, don't be so cold_.

They ended up curled into each other, their pillows and comforter messily wrapped around them. 

Takao looked up at Midorima, who was disheveled after their impromptu wrestling match, eyes closed. Without his glasses in the way, Takao could practically count his boyfriend's thick lashes which were brushing the man's flushed cheeks. 

“Shin-chan?”

“Hmm?” came the sleepy reply. 

“I do, you know.”

“You do what?”

“Love you.”

Midorima opened his eyes, shifted to put his weight onto an elbow and gaze down at his partner, his green eyes warm and lips twitching at the way the smaller man was curled up against his side.

“I know.” he finally said. “I do too.”

Takao smiled and closed his eyes to lean in against the fabric of the originally-offending sweater. It smelt like stale hospital food, the sharp scent of disinfectant, but below all of that, was the warm and comforting scent of Midorima.

“You are my sweater.”

“Takao, please.”

_-S-W-E-A-T-E-R-W-E-A-T-H-E-R-_

The entirle debacle ended, when Midorima finally relented, letting Takao sort through his clothing, separating his clothing into a bag meant to go to a thrift store the next day, where some poor soul would have to sort and put them out for some other consumer to purchase, and agreed to let Takao take him shopping the next day they both had free time.

The only piece of contested clothing that Takao allowed Midorima to keep was the original green argyle sweater, which, he had to admit was very soft and comfortable, but only after extracting a promise out of Midorima to never wear it in public again.

So, in the end, Takao was now sure that Midorima, his multiple charms aside, was most certainly some sort of brain-color-blind (even if Shin-chan insisted that it wasn’t a real medical condition) and took it upon himself to help treat his boyfriend of this terrible affliction.

Midorima (even though he’d probably swallow a basketball whole before he’d admit it) didn’t even mind when Takao started stopping him in their foyer every day so he could carefully give him a once-over, occasionally making him change, before letting him out of the house and even found the ritual comforting when his boyfriend gave him a thumbs up and kiss, after a grave inspection every morning at the front door-step.

“Go knock them dead, carrot-cake!”

“That is precisely the opposite of my occupation, Takao.”


End file.
